Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to pin and sleeve electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to test pins for testing the electricity in a receptacle with a meter. More particularly, the present invention relates to test pins used for the convenient measurement of electricity.
Pin and sleeve types of electrical connectors have been developed for a variety of special applications and have proven to be extremely useful and advantageous for a number of reasons. The descriptive name for this type of connector is derived from the construction of male and female connector portions wherein the electrical contacts in the male part, or a plug, are two or more cylindrical, solid, electrically conductive pins which are mounted in the body of the plug and the contacts in the female part, or receptacle, or a corresponding number of electrically conductive sleeves. The pins in the plug are surrounded by a substantially cylindrical protective shroud. The receptacle portion of such a connector includes a generally cylindrical insulating inner body having tubular recesses with the elongated conductive sleeves to receive the pins and a shell which is spaced from the insulating body, leaving an annular gap to receive the shroud. The shroud and shell are provided, respectively, with a key and slot so that the orientation of the shroud with respect to the shell, and with respect to the pin-receiving body of the receptacle, is clearly established.
Additionally, the ground pin of the plug portion of the connector is always larger in diameter than other pins and the conductive sleeve to receive the ground pin in the receptacle body not only is suitably sized to receive the pin but also reaches further toward the open end of the body than the conductive sleeves adapted to receive the other pins, thereby permitting a ground connection to be established before any other electrical connection is made.
Pin and sleeve connectors have numerous advantages including the fact that the pin arrangements can be made in a variety of configurations, each configuration being unique to a particular set of voltage, phase and current characteristics. The shroud, as mentioned above, protects the pins from damage and protects the user from accidental contact with the pins. Normally, the receptacle carries the power which is supplied to the plug. Thus, the shroud enters the annular cavity in the receptacle before the power is applied to the pins, providing a further safety feature. The shroud construction tends to exclude foreign materials and the overall construction has been found to be highly durable and reliable.
Unfortunately, it is often very difficult for electricians to properly test the power that is carried in the receptacle. Under usual circumstances, the electrician would have to remove the housing around the receptacle in order to make measurements from the measuring leads of a meter. This is often a very difficult and time consuming procedure. Also, there are safety hazards involved whenever the housing around the power-carrying receptacle must be removed. The electrician must be very cautious when testing the power in such an area. Under many circumstances, fatalities can occur when the electrician accidentally contacts a live wire within the receptacle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test pin for testing the electricity in the receptacle of a pin-and-sleeve connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a test pin which maximizes safety to the person testing the electricity in the receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a test pin which achieves maximum efficiency in the testing of such receptacles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a testing apparatus which eliminates the need to remove the housing around the receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a test pin for the electrical testing of a pin-and-sleeve type connector which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a test pin for an electrical receptacle comprising a conductive terminal, a non-conductive housing affixed to an end of the conductive terminal and a socket affixed within the housing adjacent to an opening at the end of the housing opposite the conductive terminal. The socket is electrically connected to the conductive terminal.
The conductive terminal comprises a tubular member having a proximal end adjacent to the housing and a distal end. The proximal end is threadedly engaged within the end of the housing. The conductive terminal has an externally threaded surface at the proximal end. The housing has an internally threaded section at such end.
The socket is formed of an electrically conductive material. The socket is mounted entirely within the end of the housing opposite the terminal. A wire has a first end affixed to the socket and a second end affixed to an end of the terminal. The wire extends entirely within the housing.
In the testing of an electrical receptacle, such as those used in pin-and-sleeve connectors, the conductive terminal is inserted into the sleeve of the receptacle. The non-conductive housing will extend outwardly of the receptacle. The lead of a meter can then be inserted into the socket through the opening at the end of the housing opposite the end of the terminal. Separate test pin can be inserted into each of the sleeves within the electrical receptacle. Subsequent to testing, the test pins can be removed from the sleeves of the receptacle for use in other apparatus.